grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Brook
A citizen of Grasmere Valley whose wife was Martha Brook and was the father of James Brook. Early Life Born in Elysian Fields, Bill growing up was know for his fun loving, meaning well attitude but at times can get things the wrong way. He ended up meeting his wife Martha at the town with them hitting it off right away and ended up getting married. Martha is lovely and rather caring of Bill often able to put out the fires he inadvertently started. Upon their marriage they moved to Grasmere Valley in order to live. The couple end up having a son James Brook who they love dearly and is a delight. Sadly James's fiance Emma Pickeling ended up getting murdered which caused for James to fall deep into a depression and motivated for him to track down and find out her killer and managed to get him Jacques Dupere locked behind bars. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 The Brooks family are among those listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 6 Nathanial Walter's decides to be more hospitable to others in the town, something he never done as an angry guy with his Neo-Nazis views. He invites Bill Brook, Martha Brook and their son James Brook to a meal. Martha is willing to go, James is a bit hesitate but Bill is convinced it is all fake and he is still a Neo-Nazi not believing he is a christian. Bill tries to see if there is any proof to his beliefs that Nathanial hasn't changed. After Nathanial catches him looking at his DVD's believing he is trying to steal them the two get into an argument where Bills openly accuses him of still being a nazi. Heartbroken that people would not believe he had changed he goes out of the room and begins to cry. Bill is stubborn but ends up going to see him and he realises as Nathanial explains he has really changed and became a Christian and he apologises to him. Sadly Bill eventually passes away leaving his wife and son behind. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 10 The Easter Play Bill is among those cast in Ms Izodel nightmare take on the Easter story with his part being written out to be part of the YMCA with Harvey Robinson, Devon, Economy Dad and performing Always Look On the Bright Side of Life. Something they all find to be offensive and blasphemous. In the end with Ms Izodel and Gypsie from Pakipsy locked in their dressing room, PJ Simmons manages to give the Gospel message instead and upon them coming out of the dressing room are chased by the entire town for daring to but such a blasphemous mess on stage. Episode 13 The Ed Prescot? Bill is among those in the audience during The Ed Prescot Show which during it changed to The Nanny Prescot Show and then The Gypsie from Pakipsy Show before it eventually ended. What's Going On in Grasmere Vallley? (Podcast) Episode 14 Return to Bill Sender Bill is among those mentioned as possible Bill's by Nanny Prescot when Peril is trying to look for Bill Sender to return the package she got got in the post by Darrick Jones.